The present disclosure is generally related to electronic messaging and, more particularly, is related to rendering of messaging participants.
Electronic messaging, such as e-mail, is routinely used for both personal and corporate communication. When receiving an e-mail message addressed to a group of recipients, a recipient often has only limited information about the identity of other recipients to which the message is addressed. For example, the recipient may not be aware of the placement of a fellow recipient within an organizational hierarchy or of the existence of fellow team members among a list of recipients. The problem is made worse by having a large number of recipients to which the message is addressed making it cumbersome to scan all of the names of the intended recipients.